The invention relates to a colour display tube, comprising an envelope with a substantially rectangular display window, a substantially rectangular shadow mask provided with a large number of apertures and a skirt, a substantially rectangular frame, to which the skirt of the shadow mask is attached, and connecting elements attached to the frame.
Such a colour display tube is disclosed in the British Patent Application GB-A-2097996. Displaying a picture in such a colour display tube is achieved by deflecting electron beams, generated in the envelope, over a luminescent display screen deposited on the inner surface of the display window, the electron beams passing through the shadow mask.
In practice it has been found that the shadow mask can make unwanted movements due to vibrations and shocks (sensitivity to microphonics). These movements can disadvantageously influence the quality of a picture to be displayed.